


afloat

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: El Rapids, Fluff, Gen, Karl Jacobs-centric, boys cuddling, el rapids lost at sea, el rapids on a boat, el rapids on a boat lost at sea, el rapids on a boat lost at sea what will they do, georgenotfound is asleep, karl and quackity are soft, karl can’t sleep, karl’s love language is physical touch and i will not be taking criticism because I Am Right, quackity is sleepy, sapnap is worried about george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: el rapids on a boat lost at sea what will they do
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Kudos: 30





	afloat

**Author's Note:**

> this is so mf short but karl & quackity are cute and also cuddling is good. hug ur friends.

the sky is dark, as so is their little boat, aside from the single lantern with the ever—flickering candle in the cabin. karl sits with his legs crossed on the bow, his eyes closed as the wind ruffles his hair and shifts his clothes. they’d been drifting since noon, every since quackity had ripped the sail and spun them into oblivion. george had been asleep since sundown, but that was expected. he sleeps more than usual these days. (sapnap is worried about him, but he’d never admit that. karl can tell, though.)

when the boy opens his eyes, he pinpoints polaris, which always points them home, towards el rapids.  
it’s skewed to the left, and george is going to have a fit when he wakes up.

“karl? it’s one in the morning, why are you still out here?” quackity’s voice is behind him, startling karl out of his thoughts. quackity grins softly when he sees karl glaring at him, hand over his heart. “i didn’t mean to scare you.”

karl rolls his eyes, but returns his smile. “dunno. wanted some air. the cabin’s stuffy, and i didn’t want to wake sap and george up.”  
“sapnap sleeps like the dead, and george has been asleep since nine. i think you’re alright,” quackity laughs as he sits next to karl.

the two stare out at the tranquil ocean, serene waves lapping at the hull of the boat as they rock gently.  
quackity yawns and leans his head against karl’s shoulder, the taller boy’s arm encircling his shoulders.

“you still have to fix the sail tomorrow,” karl murmurs to him, and quackity grumbles something inaudible before nodding. “c’mon, bedtime.”  
quackity yawns again as karl helps him to his feet, and then helps him into bed, letting the boy rest against his chest as he stares out the windows, his eyes on the north star once again.


End file.
